Hidden
by otke
Summary: Hermione helped Draco escape so he wouldn't have to kill Dumbledore. It's two years later, the war's over, and Draco's finally returned to the Wizarding World. EWE.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

She did a double take. That head. That hair. It couldn't be.

Hermione jogged ahead to get closer.

During the war, Draco Malfoy had decided that he couldn't kill Professor Albus Dumbledore. But, he didn't know how he could save his parents' lives if he didn't. The best idea he could think of was to disappear into the Muggle world. So one night when he was supposed to be out on a Death Eaters raid, he vanished. He hoped that his disappearance would be chalked up to the mission and that Voldemort would not punish his parents.

Once in Muggle London, he made plans to move to a small town in Ireland. If he was spotted, he knew that his safety and that of his parents would be compromised. There was only one person who knew where he was. There was only one person he trusted enough: Hermione Granger.

When he'd first approached her, she'd been very suspicious. The two had never been friends and Hermione certainly wouldn't have looked to Draco for help, but he seemed to recognize he'd need help from someone on the other side. And Hermione realized that he would have never turned to her if he wasn't serious or had any other option. She'd listened to his story and agreed that she could keep his secret. No one, not even Harry or Ron would know that they had talked, so people wouldn't think to ask her for information. She told him that when the war was over, she'd contact him and let him know that he could return. He told her in response that if the war started going badly she should contact him to escape.

And now, here she was six months after the war ended. She'd owled Draco at the address he'd made her memorize. She hadn't heard anything back leading her to believe that he had once again moved or that he didn't want anything to do with the wizard world anymore. And yet there he was, walking ahead of her on the sidewalk near Covent Garden.

She reached out and caught his arm. "Malfoy!" He turned around in a panic.

"Granger!" He sighed in relief. "I got your owls, but I wasn't ready to return. It took me awhile to convince myself to come back. Returning seemed like more than I could handle."

"But here you are. Do you have questions about what happened? Have you talked to your parents? What will you do now? Where were you going?"

"Isn't the wizarding world going to be happy to see me?" He tried to smirk at her, but she could tell his heart wasn't in it.

"Are you ok?" Hermione was studying Draco very intently. "You aren't. You're coming home with me." Without allowing him time to protest, Hermione grabbed Draco and pulled him to the nearest apparition spot.

Once they arrived at Hermione's house, Draco seemed to shut down even further.

"Malfoy, I'm going to make some tea," Hermione told him.

He laughed bitterly. "Better make it fire whiskey."

Before Draco had asked for her help, she still hated him. He'd been cruel to her for years and everyone knew his father was a Death Eater and had allowed Voldemort to use Malfoy Manor as headquarters. His request for assistance had shocked her. She knew she couldn't mention it to Harry or Ron. They both would immediately tell the Order about Draco's plans. However, Hermione had believed him (she still wasn't sure why) when he said he was going into hiding and would not help his father or Voldemort. Because he'd trusted her for years, and she'd lived up to her promise, she expected Draco would start talking when he was ready.

Hermione returned to her kitchen for fire whiskey and some food. She held out the drink with her left hand. "Here. You can have this, if you eat this." A sandwich was in her other hand.

Draco ate the food and slowly sipped his alcohol. Hermione sat on the couch next to his chair and waited from him to start talking. Hours later, he was still sitting in silence. Hermione had brought more food out for him to eat. He'd eventually eaten everything she'd prepared. Hermione turned on some music and picked up a book. She didn't pressure him.

Suddenly, her floo lit up. She watched Draco run out of sight and she walked over to the fireplace.

"Hey, Ginny!" Hermione said as the woman walked into her living room. "Now's actually not a good time. I've had a headache all day."

Ginny looked around and noticed two glasses. "Are you sure you have a headache?"

Hermione reddened. "Yes."

"Maybe you have a headache since you've been drinking so much fire whiskey that you needed two cups."

Hermione sighed. "I have something going on. Can I talk to you tomorrow?"

"Since when have you been a secret keeper?" Ginny asked with a sly expression on her face. But she stepped back into the floo without a further word.

In her head, Hermione answered Ginny's question. _A lot longer than you think._ She adjusted the wards around her flat so no one else would be able to come in.

Draco walked back in from the kitchen. "Thanks."

"Of course. I'll have to think up some story to tell her, but I think she knows to back off. No one else will be able to come over. Only you and I can be here."

The two returned to their seats. At midnight Draco finally seemed to be nodding off. Hermione waited until he was asleep before covering him with a blanket and heading to her room.

The next morning Hermione was shaken awake by an upset Draco Malfoy. It took her a moment to realize this wasn't an actual dream. She'd had a few dreams about Draco in her bed since he left and her impression of him had changed. This, she thought sadly, wasn't one. Instead of the lust-filled glances in her dreams, Draco was looking at her in a panic.

"Hey- it's ok. You're safe. No one can get in."

He sat down on her bed. _Oh Merlin, Draco don't do that_ , Hermione thought. _Please don't do that_.

"Thanks for letting me stay last night. I was worried you'd left. Do you have to go anywhere?"

"No," she said thankfully. "I was planning on a lazy Saturday morning."

He stretched out and rested his back on the headboard. _Dammit Draco. I don't need to have a real image of you in my bed._

"Being back seems surreal. The time I spent away I was able to think about everything. I had a lot of time on my hands. The Muggles I met were all friendly and kind, even though I wasn't nice to them. I read a lot, which was of course all Muggle literature. And you, a Muggle-born who I'd treated so badly had helped me escape, when my pureblood father put my mother and I at such risk. I know Lucius is in Azkaban and that my mother is at the Manor. I just don't know if I can go back to that world."

"Other Slytherins left. You weren't the only one. Blaise Zabini went home to Italy when things got bad. Pansy Parkinson and Theo Nott stayed at Hogwarts and refused to leave. Both of their parents were extremely mad, but they were protected."

"No one suspected that you had left voluntarily. Everyone thought that you'd been killed and your body was hidden to prevent the wrath of your father. I haven't told anyone. Have you let anyone know that you are, in fact, alive?"

"I need to let my mother know. At least to start with."

"Do you want to send her an owl? Do you want to go to the Manor?"

"Let's talk about something else. What is your job? What is going on with our classmates?"

Hermione began filling Draco in on all the things that had happened in their world in the past two years. She now was working for the Ministry, but it wasn't particularly rewarding. Ron and Harry were Aurors. Ginny was playing quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies. Surprisingly Blaise was working with George Weasley at his shop in Diagon Alley. It seemed as if the two were able to work together quite well. Hermione was sure that being around someone who sat out the war was helpful to George so he wasn't faced with it everyday.

Draco continued to watch her, leading her to believe that he just wanted to listen instead of talk. She told him about her job and the latest books she'd read. She even filled them in on their friends' love lives. Luna and Neville were dating.

At this news Draco interrupted. "I thought you and the Weasel were…"

"No. At one point we were interested in each other, but it was nothing serious."

He closed his mouth and waited for Hermione to continue talking. When she'd said pretty much everything of any interest she knew, she looked over at Draco to find him asleep. In her damn bed. Apparently he was exhausted by everything so Hermione left the room to begin cleaning her flat as she did on most Saturdays.

Hours later, Draco walked out of her room, looking very sexy in a bed-rumpled way. Hermione cringed at the way she was thinking.

"I need to go see my mother. Will you come with me?"

"I don't know that is a good idea, Malfoy. Your parents stayed on Voldemort's side. I don't think she'd like to see me in her house. I can apparate with you and wait outside."

"No, you are coming with me. You saved my life after my parents put it in peril. I don't care what my mother thinks. I will tell her I'm back, but I don't need to listen to any of her words about the war or Muggle-borns or why my father shouldn't be in Azkaban."

"I can go with you, if that's really what you want."

They decided to side apparate hoping that the wards hadn't been changed since the Malfoys thought Draco had died so that he would be able to bring Hermione on the property.

With a crack, they were standing in front of Malfoy Manor.

"OK, I need to do this now or I'm not going to," Draco grimly stated.

Hermione laughed. "Pretend you're a Gryffindor and you've got some bravery!"

Draco smirked. She could tell he didn't want to, but it was the first bit of a smile she'd seen and that made her feel really good.

Before they could take a step towards the house, Narcissa Malfoy came running through the doors.

"Hermione! Oh, thank Merlin, Hermione! I knew-" She stopped and showed she wasn't sure of what she was seeing.

Softly she whispered, "Draco. Draco. Draco."

Narcissa Malfoy reached out for her son. He held her tightly. Draco looked so handsome and strong as he hugged his mother. She on the other hand, didn't look so well. Narcissa had aged years since he'd last seen her.

She began crying. "Hermione, I knew you knew where he was. Thank you. You kept him safe."

Hermione knew she looked confused because she had no idea Narcissa knew Draco was safe and that she had anything to do with it.

Narcissa laughed joyfully. "I used Legilimency when Bellatrix, well you remember. I could see you knew, but even though my skills are very strong, you were able to repel me from seeing too much. I wanted to keep both of you safe, so I told Bellatrix that I couldn't find anything so it wasn't worth it to keep torturing you. That's why she threw you back in the dungeon."

"WHAT?" Draco yelled. "Bellatrix tortured you?"

"How is your arm, dear? I thought that when she died, the spell would disappear." Narcissa gently pulled up the sleeve on Hermione's shirt. She could see that "Mudblood" was still clearly carved into the girl's skin. "I really hoped I would be right about that. I'm truly sorry I wasn't."

Hermione lowered her arm and looked away from Draco who was so shocked he didn't know what to say.

"Let's go inside. I can explain some things for you, Draco."

Inside the library Narcissa wouldn't let go of her son. She explained that she knew Hermione had arrived because she'd changed the wards to alert her if Hermione ever came back to the Manor. "I knew that you were helping Draco. I hoped that one day you would be able to tell me what happened to him, so I allowed you to apparate here. I was beginning to lose hope. I didn't want to approach you, but it's already been six months. When I hadn't heard from either of you I didn't know what to do. I am sure this is probably the last place you'd ever want to be." She turned to look at Draco. "Hermione was tortured here. Dobby managed to rescue her and the others. I distracted Bellatrix, but he got them out of here."

Draco walked over to Hermione and sat next to her. "Why didn't you say something when I asked about coming here? You wouldn't have had to come. How were you able to prevent my mother from seeing?"

Hermione wasn't sure how Narcissa had been prevented from seeing information about Draco. She hadn't even realized that Narcissa was looking for information so she had no idea how she'd managed to keep her out.

Narcissa opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it. Instead she smiled at Draco and Hermione. "How about some tea?"

Over the next few hours Draco filled Narcissa in with what he'd been doing for the last two years and explained why he'd left.

"Son, I'm so sorry. I only wanted to protect you, but your father let the Dark Lord come too far into our lives. I didn't know what to do. I'm so glad to have you home. Your room is still the same. I haven't changed anything."

"I'm not staying here. I am not ready to be here like that. I thought a great deal about what you and father taught me about purebloods and Muggle-borns while I was gone and I'm not sure I can continue to be someone who supports the Malfoy way of thinking."

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears. "I understand. I love you more than anything. I hope you will be able to forgive me eventually."

Without looking at Hermione, Draco told his mother he was staying with Hermione for the time being. Hermione wasn't sure why Draco wanted to stay at her flat, but she played along.

"Narcissa, I'll allow you to floo in, so you can come visit."

Narcissa nodded, while trying not to cry. "You both are welcome here anytime."

Draco hugged his mother. "I'll be back soon, but I can't stay here right now."

Draco and Hermione were back in her living room.

"You are welcome to stay," Hermione told the blonde.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask. The thought of staying there made me nauseous. Your place was the only thing that popped into my head."

"I had no idea your mother knew anything about us. About how I'd helped you. I never even felt her enter my mind." Hermione laughed without humor. "Of course, I wasn't really sure what was happening."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry my family did this to you. This is exactly why I can't live there. How could my family have done such horrible things? At least it seems like my mother was able to do something to help you."

Hermione had been surprised what Narcissa had said about when she had been a prisoner at the house.

"Draco, you probably don't want to think about this, but what are you going to do now? How are you going to let people know that you are back?"

Draco groaned. "I don't want to think about that. I just want to avoid everything right now."

"I have an idea. Luna could do a story in the _Quibbler_. She wouldn't ask questions you didn't want to answer. You could tell her exactly what you wanted to. That way it would be news that you were back, but you wouldn't have to explain to every single person you met."

They agreed that Luna would be an easy way to get the information out there, but she wouldn't prod Draco for too many answers.

Hermione knew she'd put Ginny off for long enough. Ginny was going to start asking many more questions if she didn't hear from Hermione about what was going on. She quickly wrote owls to the two women.

 _Luna,_

 _I have a huge favor to ask. I need to spread a piece of information and I was hoping you could do so through an article in the Quibbler._

 _Hermione_

 _Ginny,_

 _You'll know what's going on soon enough. It's not my information to share yet._

 _Hermione_

Luna immediately responded and said she'd floo over in a half hour. Hermione changed the wards. She gave Draco a pep talk. She got out tea and fire whiskey. Draco was still nervous, but reached for the tea instead of the alcohol.

"Hello, Hermione!" Luna called as she entered the home. "Hello, Draco."

"Why aren't you surprised to see him?" Luna never failed to recognize things that others missed, but this was something else.

"You said a couple things about him that led me to believe you knew he was alive. And if you knew he was alive, you knew something about where he was." She saw Hermione's shock. "Oh, don't worry. No one else realized it. And then when I got your owl, I knew what you needed. Draco is back and he needs help letting the world know and a story in the press was the fastest, easiest way to get that news out. So, Draco, what would you like to tell me?"

Earlier Hermione had seen Draco smile. Now she heard his laugh. "Lovegood, you are amazing."

The three planned out what Luna's article should say. Draco didn't want to reveal too much information for fear that Death Eaters were still out looking for revenge. He asked Hermione if she minded if he explained how he'd escaped. She knew that her friends would be mad that she'd helped Malfoy and that she never told them, even after the war was over and he was able to return to society. They didn't know how people would respond to Hermione. Would she be seen as a hero who'd helped an innocent person escape or would people think she betrayed the Order by allowing Draco to leave? Hermione believed that eventually the truth would come out so they should be upfront about it. People would be too curious to learn how Draco had left that they'd keep asking questions until they figured it out.

"I think I've got everything I need. I will publish this tomorrow morning. Are you two sure you're ready?"

"Might as well. I've tightened my wards. Right now you two and Narcissa are the only ones who can come in." Hermione knew that this is what had to be done, but she dreaded the attention and worried her friends wouldn't understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Draco Malfoy returns!**

 **By Luna Lovegood**

 **Over two years ago, Draco Malfoy vanished. He was believed killed in a Death Eater raid. However, due to fear for his family's safety and to avoid his mission from Voldemort to kill Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, he escaped to the Muggle world. Member of the Golden Trio, witch Hermione Granger aided him in his flight from danger..."**

The article continued, but Harry and Ginny had read enough. They both suspected the other knew. When they denied the knowledge, they marveled at the fact Hermione had kept the secret for over two years. They also were shocked to learn that Draco was still alive. And, they surmised, he was probably with Hermione.

As soon as the _Quibbler_ was published, Hermione's home was inundated with owls. She had no idea where to begin to deal with them. The fireplace lit up and Narcissa Malfoy stepped in.

"The Manor also is overrun with communication. I came to help."

Hermione sat dazed while the woman worked with quiet efficiency. Narcissa began opening the letters and placing them in different piles. She had Draco toss out most of them. "They were from people who need to mind their own business. They don't deserve a response. Let's focus on these." She pointed to a small group.

Hermione flinched. At least three of the letters were howlers. "I know, dear, but best to get them over with first." Narcissa gently counseled Hermione.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!

OPEN YOUR FLOO FOR US RIGHT NOW. WE WILL SEND A HOWLER EVERY 15 MINUTES UNTIL YOU DO.

HARRY & GINNY"

Hermione adjusted the floo and Harry and Ginny fell into the room.

"Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy." Harry acknowledged the Malfoys. "What in the hell, Hermione?"

"It's a long story."

"We've got time."

 **MMMMMM**

Draco waited until Ron and Harry had walked away from Hermione. He couldn't see anyone else around.

"Granger."

She turned around and scowled at him.

"What do you want? Need to make fun of my hair? Got a rude comment about Muggle-borns?"

"No, I promise. I need your help. Can you meet me in the library at 8:30?"

"We'll see."

Hermione wondered what Draco was doing. How was he going to turn this into an embarrassing prank against her? He'd seemed desperate though. She'd give him one chance. She showed up at 8 to give herself time to get seated and watch for his arrival. When she'd mentioned she was heading to the library Ron and Harry had happily waved her off to go by herself.

When she arrived, the library had already cleared out from students doing their homework. She found a table in the back that wasn't on the way to anywhere. She waited. As the minutes ticked by, she became more nervous.

Draco showed up at 8:35. She was now convinced that he was playing a joke on her so she'd begun to repack her books.

"Granger. Thanks for waiting." He kept scanning the area as he walked over to the table. "I need your help."

"Uh huh, sure. You've got five minutes Malfoy."

"Have you seen anyone walking around?" Draco's eyes darted around looking for any students nearby. This was Hermione's first sign that maybe this was something serious. Usually Draco didn't care who was nearby when he hassled her. In fact, he usually wanted a crowd.

"No. Four minutes."

"Ok. I know you hate me, but I really need your help. Voldemort is going to kill me and my parents if I don't kill Dumbledore. I think the only way I can avoid killing Dumbledore and save my parents is to disappear. I need help to escape into the Muggle world."

Hermione stared at him, incredulously.

"I can't kill Dumbledore. I can't follow the Dark Lord. I'm hoping that if I disappear and he thinks I'm dead he'll spare my parents. You know Muggles. I didn't know who else I could trust and that could help me."

"Malfoy, I don't know what you are trying to get me to do, but leave me alone." Hermione pushed passed him as she moved to leave the library.

Draco grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving. "Please. I'm begging you. I don't know what else to do. I know that you don't trust me. I know that I've been mean to you." At this Hermione snorted. "I know I've been worse than mean," Draco corrected. "But please. My time is running out. I have to do something soon or it will be too late to disappear."

Hermione shook her arm out of his grasp and gave him one final look before exiting the area.

Back in her dorm, Hermione pondered the interaction she'd just had with Draco. She'd never seen him like that. He was clearly worried about anyone seeing them talk, and for some reason she didn't think he was trying to hurt her. She wasn't sure what he was planning on, but she didn't tell her friends about their conversation. She wasn't sure they'd believe her anyhow.

The following morning Hermione woke with Draco still on her mind. She'd thought a great deal about what he'd said about Dumbledore. That didn't seem to be something to joke about. If she told Dumbledore, Malfoy would certainly be in trouble. Based on that belief alone, Hermione passed Draco a note during Potions class.

"9:30"

As with their meeting the previous night, Hermione showed up early. She was waiting for Draco. Again he looked around anxiously before talking to her.

Quietly Draco explained what had happened with Voldemort and his concerns about his safety, that of his parents, and how he didn't want to murder the headmaster. He asked her because she knew of places in the Muggle world where he would be safe. He trusted her position with the Order and that she could keep his secret.

"Why do you think I'd do such a thing? How do you know I haven't already talked to Harry and Dumbledore?"

"I don't. I would have expected Potter to lose all control though, and he hasn't. Dumbledore would have pulled me into his office and tried to offer me protection. I can't do that though. If Voldemort knows I'm alive, my parents are still in danger."

Hermione regarded Draco. She didn't have anything to go off of except what he'd told her, but she seemed to think he was being honest. She sat silently watching him for a long time. The fatigue on his face was deep. He hadn't been sleeping for some time. He was paler than normal and seemed skinnier.

"Ok," she muttered. "I'll help you. Tell me what you want."

Over the next few nights, the two met at the library to make plans for Draco's escape.

"Mione, are you going to the library again? You already have the highest grades. Take a break!" Ron and Harry could not fathom why Hermione was spending so much time in the library.

"Ha, guys. It's peaceful there. School has been so stressful lately. I'll be back in awhile." She knew that while being in the library didn't usually raise any questions for her friends, she had been spending an excessive amount of time there. They would eventually grow suspicious. She and Draco needed to finish things before anyone, Slytherin or Gryffindor, realized that they were meeting.

At their final meeting, they finished up last minute details. Draco was going to have to take the next chance he had, whenever that may be.

Over their nights working, Hermione had seen a new side of Draco. His concern for his family was touching and Hermione realized the amount of stress he was under in regards to his task of killing Dumbledore. Despite the seriousness of their meetings, she had fun with Draco. She was still working off of assumptions, but she knew he would leave and not rejoin the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Before they said their last goodbyes, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand. "Thank you. I don't know if I'll survive this. If I do, it's because of you. I wish I hadn't treated you the way I have. I'm sorry." He paused, still holding her hand, but avoiding her gaze. "I only want to hear from you for two reasons. Either the war is over and it's safe to return or you are in danger and need my help. Any other communication will put us at risk. You have the address memorized?"

Hermione responded that she did, and promised that she wouldn't tell anyone as long as she never heard about him helping the other side. He pulled her in and hugged her. "Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her before she knew what was happening. They gripped each other tightly. One would decide that they need to go, but the other would kiss hungrily. Then, positions would change and the one feeling the need to leave couldn't. Finally, they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Be safe."

Three days later, Draco was gone. The school was abuzz with speculation about what had happened to him. For the first few weeks, new theories were constantly emerging. Hermione even noticed Draco's parents one day waiting to talk to Professor Dumbledore. It was ironic that they were looking for help from the person their son was supposed to kill. Hermione felt full of disgust for the Malfoys. She stared at them while they waited outside the headmaster's office, angry at them for Draco. After things calmed down and no new information surfaced about Draco, people began to assume something had happened in a Death Eater mission and he had died. No one could guess why his body hadn't appeared, but with the Death Eaters growing in power every day, people avoided asking questions.

"I can't say I miss him at all," Ron gloated one day. "Hogwarts is a much better place without Draco Malfoy."

"Ron, that's not nice. He may be dead." Hermione replied without thinking about how any even remotely positive comment about Draco could be perceived by her friends.

Harry looked at her searchingly. "Are you saying that he wasn't mean to you? Why do you care what happened to him?"

"Harry, I'm just tired. I didn't mean anything."

Having gotten to know Draco over their planning sessions, Hermione saw a different person than the one he portrayed. Draco had been taught by his parents that purebloods were superior and that Mudbloods such as herself weren't to be trusted and their magic would never equal that of his. Clearly, he wouldn't have turned to her if he'd really believed that. Draco was smart and thoughtful. He was funny. She enjoyed their time together even though she spent all of it looking over her shoulder and feeling paranoid.

One night they had talked about school. Draco told Hermione a story from the Slytherin dorms which had her literally snorting with laughter. In the low light, he looked up at her and smiled. Her heart constricted. At that moment, he was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen. She never wanted him to leave. She'd found this person, one that she now adored, and he was about to go into hiding. Over the handful of nights they spent together, Hermione had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

As she felt her heart expand, Draco spoke. "Hermione. I -"

"Don't Draco. I can't hear you say it." She knew that he'd felt the same thing, but if he was going to leave, if she was going to be able to let him leave, she couldn't hear him say it.

The months had turned into years. Hermione constantly wondered about Draco. She dreamt about him and their kiss. Her dreams were mostly fairly tame, but every once in awhile she'd wake up turned on from their encounter in her mind. She had no way of knowing if he was ok, but as time passed and nothing was ever reported about him, she hoped that meant he was still safe. She wished that she could talk to him.

As Hermione finished telling Narcissa, Harry, and Ginny how she and Draco had planned his departure, they began to understand.

Narcissa was weeping softly. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm so sorry."

"Mrs. Malfoy, why don't you, Draco, and I walk into the kitchen for some food?" Ginny asked, but her body movements showed it wasn't really a question. Narcissa and Draco were coming with her. No debate would be tolerated. As they stepped into the next room, Ginny looked back at Hermione like she knew there was more to the story.

"Alright, you better tell me the rest, or Ginny's going to beat it out of you," Harry said.

"I'm sure you can guess the rest. I fell in love with him." Hermione admitted.

"Malfoy? How? He's a prat, Hermione. I can see why you helped him, but love?"

"But the thing is, he isn't a prat. We didn't spend a lot of time together but it was enough. He wasn't showing off in front of his fellow Slytherins. We laughed and had serious conversations. He was kind. His views on Muggle-borns were different from his parents. The time we spent together was wonderful. It broke me to let him go."

Harry looked at Hermione who met his eye contact.

"Does he know you love him?"

"I don't know. He did back then, but I have no idea what he thinks now."

Harry looked at her sadly.

"Ginny, come back! We all need to decide on our next move."

The group agreed that a press conference with the _Daily Prophet_ would be necessary. Hermione and Draco would have to explain how and why they'd taken the actions they had. Harry and Narcissa were going to need to show support of those actions. Harry owled a reporter at the _Daily Prophet_ to schedule a time for the meeting.

As everyone began to leave, Hermione pulled Harry aside. "Can you please talk to Ron? I don't know how he is taking this and I'm afraid you'll need to calm him down before he can talk to me." Harry nodded.

Draco still did not want to return to Malfoy Manor, so Narcissa left without him. Harry and Ginny stayed a little bit after she departed, but everyone was tired and knew the next day would be a long one.

"Malfoy." Harry shook Draco's hand. He seemed at a loss for what else to say, so he kept his mouth shut. "Hermione, we'll see you tomorrow."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione shared a hug. Then Harry and Ginny followed Narcissa's path and headed out through the fireplace.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time, Hermione didn't know what to do around Draco. She walked to her room. "I'm going to get in bed. This day was exhausting." She closed her door and changed into her pajamas. As she was crawling into her sheets, she heard a quiet knock.

"Can I come in?" Draco asked.

In her mind, Hermione screamed at him. _I don't want you in my room. I don't want to feel these things for you. Please no._

Out loud she responded, "Of course."

Draco opened the door and sat down in the chair beside the bed. "You saved me." He dropped his head into his hands. "I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't need to. I did what I thought was right at the time and I'm convinced I made the correct decision. You made me sure. I discovered the real Draco Malfoy and wanted to help him." She started crying. "I have worried about you for years. I had no idea the tension I was carrying around. I am so worn out."

"And we have more fun tomorrow," Draco remarked dryly. He stood up and walked over to Hermione. He sat down next to her on the bed and rocked her as she continued weeping. He held either side of her face and made her look at him. "You were amazing. You are so strong. You are so beautiful."

Hermione continued crying for hours until she finally passed out from exhaustion. Draco held her the entire time. When her breathing evened out, he laid her down on the bed. Despite his best intentions, he couldn't leave her. Instead, he curled up on the bed beside her. He kissed her temple and fell asleep next to her.

"Things are getting more and more interesting all the time."

Hermione rolled over to see Draco lying next to her and Ginny standing in the doorway.

Hermione sighed. She really didn't want to talk to Ginny about this right now. Ginny was a wonderful friend, but occasionally she pushed things a little too far. "We're not discussing this. Go put on some tea."

Harry was in the living room with a duffle bag.

"Malfoy, I brought you this. I figured a clean outfit would be important for the big event."

Hermione had followed Ginny into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Harry. I don't know how to thank you. The last time we saw each other we were still enemies. I've apologized to Hermione for how I acted towards her. I had a great deal of time for reflection when I was in hiding. I regretted every minute that I was stuck away and couldn't come back to ask for your forgiveness. I hate to think about the person I was back then."

Harry nodded. "Well, Hermione saw who you really were and therefore was able to help you and keep you hidden. Even Ginny and I had no idea she knew where you were or that you were even still alive. You picked the right person. She kept you safe despite all she experienced in the war."

"My mother mentioned Bellatrix tortured her," Draco confided.

"We heard her screams from the dungeons. We were helpless. As I think about it, might your mom have helped us?"

"As much as she could. She used Legilimency on Hermione and could tell Hermione knew I was alive and safe, but wasn't able to see anything more than that."

Harry looked at the other man sharply. "You know why, right?"

"Why what?"

"Why your mother couldn't see anything beyond the fact that you were safe. Hermione loved you. Even though Hermione didn't realize it would, that love protected you. Her mind was not going to put you in danger by sharing information, even to your mother."

Draco fell into the nearest chair. "Bloody hell, Potter."

"Yes. Bloody hell, Malfoy."

"I won't bring up Draco," Ginny told her friend "but, we have to do something about your face. It's swollen and blotchy. It wouldn't matter if you were going to be at home all day, but you've got to look perfect for the press conference. People must see your confidence. Puffy eyes don't scream self-assurance."

The women poured tea and went into the bathroom.

Ginny ordered Hermione into the stall for a long hot shower. After getting the older witch undressed and stood under the water, Ginny returned to Draco and Harry.

"Whoa. What happened here?" The men were sitting down, both with slightly dazed expressions on their faces.

"It seems as if our Hermione is in love with this bloke." Harry pointed at Draco.

"And you just put that puzzle together? Of course she is! Hermione always does what she believes is right, but hiding Draco for years without letting it slip? Those are some powerful emotions. Men! Clueless as the day is long."

"Malfoy, you are a lucky bastard. I don't know how you feel about her, but if you break Hermione's heart I will kill you. You don't owe her your love in exchange for what she did, but you know her motivations and you must proceed accordingly.

"This cannot be a topic at the press conference. We must steer the questions away. Hermione is going to be the subject of skepticism. There will probably even be questions if you put her under a spell, Malfoy. This is her secret. She kept yours for years. Now it's your turn."

"I'm going to pull her out of the shower. I don't know why, but it seems she spent a long time crying recently and I've got to hide that fact and get her ready to face a mob."

At the press conference, the questions didn't go too deep. Having Harry at the front seemed to protect Hermione and Draco from having to answer anything inappropriate. After 25 minutes, the participants felt like they'd given the media enough information and asked for one final question.

"Draco! What's next?" shouted Rita Skeeter.

"I need to make amends with many people. I am not sure how I will be able to atone for my sins, but I will do my best."

His response was met with scattered applause and the crowd began to disperse.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, and Luna all returned to Hermione's flat to celebrate the successful event. Draco told humorous stories about the village residents with whom he'd lived. The group relaxed.

The next morning _The Daily Prophet_ showed Draco and Hermione on the front page. The photographer caught a picture of the two grinning at each other. "SECRET LOVE?" the headline screamed.

 _"_ _Why else would famed war heroine Hermione Granger have shielded Death Eater Draco Malfoy for years? Should he be sent to Azkaban? Was Granger a traitor to the cause? Malfoy admits to many sins!"_

"Dammit." Harry threw the newspaper down. "Skeeter is irresponsible. We should have banned her from attending. I hope Hermione hasn't seen this yet."

Draco had woken up before Hermione. He'd stayed on the couch even though he wanted to be next to Hermione. He hadn't slept well. They all knew better than to trust Rita Skeeter, but he'd felt like they'd been a little too lax in their treatment of her. He was worried about what she'd written in the paper.

Again Hermione's apartment filled with owls. Rita Skeeter's article had painted Hermione in the harshest light possible. Somehow she'd figured out that Draco was staying with Hermione and used that fact to suggest a love-struck Hermione had been used by Draco who was still sympathetic to the Death Eater cause. The article conveniently forgot to mention Harry's support for the pair and the fact that Draco had pretended he was dead to avoid the Death Eaters. The damage was done.

When Hermione emerged from her room, Draco met her with a cup of tea and the paper. "It's not pretty." They sat on the couch as Hermione read the story. Draco could see her anger increasing every second. He rubbed her arm to offer some comfort.

"Draco, you can't do that," Hermione stated flatly as she brushed his hand away.

"Why?"

"Because we all know I'm in love with you and you aren't with me. It's not fair for you to touch me." Hermione had obviously taken Skeeter's comments to heart.

"Listen." Draco pulled Hermione's face towards his. She refused to meet his eyes. "No, Hermione, look at me."

Reluctantly she brought her gaze up to his.

"As I mentioned, I had a great deal of time to think about things while I was gone. As much as I knew I had to leave, I felt the same way you did when I left. I fell in love with you during our planning sessions. There was nothing I wanted less than to leave you. I expected you would help me because you are Hermione Granger, but I was surprised with the compassion and friendliness you showed me when I need your help. For years I had been terrible to you and your friends and yet, you protected me. I never deserved your help, much less your love. And I got both and more. Over the years I knew I couldn't contact you for both of our safety. I didn't want to know either though. I was scared you'd been hurt or killed. I was scared you'd fallen in love with Weasley or another wizard. I was scared you'd come to your senses about me. I was supposed to kill Dumbledore, I had run from everything instead of staying to fight for what was right. As long as I didn't know, I could imagine that everything was ok. I know you love me. And I know I love you too. It makes things with Skeeter and the Ministry more tricky, but please don't feel ashamed."

Once again, Hermione began crying. As she felt Draco's arms encircle her, she wondered when she'd finally run out of tears. This time, however, they didn't last very long. When they dried up, Draco leaned in to kiss her. "I love you Hermione. I've loved you for years. Yesterday when Ginny said you loved me, I was shocked because your love had lasted." He held her tight.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair.

They kissed again.

"Ah ha!" Ginny yelled as she popped through the fireplace. "I knew it."

"Weaselette, sod off." Ginny giggled at the blond.

"Not right now, Malfoy. It seems as if we have some damage control to do."

Reluctantly Draco and Hermione pulled apart so they could talk to Ginny and Harry.

The group decided that even while Draco and Hermione didn't want to go public with their feelings and budding relationship, it was necessary. They wouldn't respond to the article in the paper, but would simply live their lives as if they didn't have any regrets or feelings of guilt about what had happened.

"But I don't, guys." Hermione had insisted.

They had owled Narcissa to join the conversation and she suggested a party.

Harry frowned. "I don't think people are ready for a party at Malfoy Manor yet." Narcissa nodded sadly. "I do think Gin and I could host one at 12 Grimmauld Place."

They all set to work to create a guest list.

Hermione returned to work. She could tell that her coworkers were dying to ask her about Draco, but they were able to restrain themselves. Around lunch, Ron came into Hermione's office.

Before saying anything, he grabbed her into to a huge hug. "Brightest AND bravest witch of our age, huh?" he said with a grin.

Hermione felt a weight fall off her shoulders. She had been very worried about Ron's response to the news that she'd helped Draco. Instead of being upset, Ron regarded her with amazement. "You are incredible, 'Mione. I can't believe you pulled that off. I mean, I can, because you can do anything. Wow."

The two friends left for lunch and Hermione explained everything to Ron. "I underestimated Draco. There must be something good in him for you to have done all that."

Hermione blushed. "Yes, he's pretty special."

Ron looked at her and snorted. They both burst out laughing.

"I haven't mentioned you and Pansy to him yet. Maybe you should come over for dinner tonight. I can't wait to see his expression."

"He left for a few years and the world turned upside down while he was away." Ron laughed.

Pansy arrived at Hermione's flat before Ron.

Draco was surprised to see Pansy. He wasn't sure how to act around her. The last time he'd seen her, they were both Slytherins who supported the Dark Lord. Draco looked at Hermione curiously, wondering why Pansy was at Hermione's place. Hermione had greeted Pansy with great warmth. The girls hugged, and then Pansy turned to Draco.

"Hello Draco," said Pansy softly. "I'm glad that you are back."

"Thanks. It's been a strange few years and a strange few days."

Before anyone could say anything else Ron burst through the floo.

"Hey honey," Ron told Pansy as he kissed her.

Draco's eyes widened.

"Apparently I missed some things," Draco commented dryly.

Ron laughed. "Just a few."

Over the next few weeks, the coverage in the _Daily Prophet_ slowed and the wizarding world seemed to take the new relationship in stride. Invitations for the party at Harry's had gone out and people wanted them. The Golden Trio, plus reformed Death Eater Draco Malfoy? It was the event of the year.

Draco was still staying at Hermione's apartment. He'd left the couch for her bed, but they hadn't done more than kiss and cuddle.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do?" Hermione had not pushed Draco on his future plans, but after several weeks she was becoming curious.

"I've never told anyone this, but I'd hoped to become a Healer. With the war, a normal life didn't seem like it'd ever be reality so I hadn't really figured it would happen. When I was in Ireland, I thought about the healers I'd known as a kid and how they'd been good people. I wasn't sure that I could be one with my history. I've talked to my mother about it a little, and she's been pretty supportive of the idea."

"I think you'd be a wonderful healer! I know there are wizards who still hold your family against you, but with all that's happened, you'd be wonderful. You are compassionate and caring."

"I've talked to the director of St. Mungo's and he's willing to give me a chance."

Hermione jumped up and hugged Draco. "That's great! I'm really happy for you!"

He grinned. "Thank you. For the first time in years, I feel like things are going to be ok." His face grew serious. "There's some other stuff I've been thinking about. I've been staying here for weeks. I'm not ready to go back to the Manor, but I've imposed on you long enough. I'm going to find a flat of my own."

Hermione's eyes began to water. She hadn't imagined that this arrangement was permanent, but she hadn't wanted Draco to leave.

"Hey," Draco whispered gently, wiping a tear away. "I love you." Draco hadn't said those words again since he first told them to her weeks ago.

"And I love you too. I don't want you to leave. I want you."

The gentle kisses soon turned into something more passionate and Hermione led Draco to her bedroom.

In the morning, the sun shone through Hermione's window waking the pair. "Maybe you could stay here."

"I'd be ok with that." Hermione punched Draco's shoulder. "I mean, I'd love that." The two stared at each other until Draco reached up to cup Hermione's cheek. He began kissing her and all conversation stopped.

Slowly, life fell into a routine. Hermione's job continued at the Ministry. Draco started the internship at St. Mungo's. Gossip about their roles in the wizarding war had calmed down. Rita Skeeter's stories were seen for the exaggerations that they were. Draco quickly proved that he was not the spoiled Death Eater from the past. The night of the party grew near. The interest in the party had been so high they'd had to move it to Malfoy Manor, but that no longer seemed to be an issue. The wizard community had long loved Hermione and rallied around Draco because of her.

"Hey! Are you ready?" Hermione yelled at Draco from the fireplace. "We're already late."

Draco rushed out of the bedroom fixing his tie. "Yes. One thing before we go." He knelt before Hermione. "I was hoping you'd be my wife and wear this tonight." He held out a large emerald solitaire ring. "I love you. I've loved you for years."

Hermione looked down at the handsome man in front of her. She thought of the scared boy who had asked her for help. She smiled because she'd been brave enough to say yes to him years ago and because she was telling him yes again.

When Draco and Hermione arrived at Malfoy Manor the party was already in full swing. As they walked out to the dance floor, they passed Rita Skeeter. "Hermione, is that a ring on your hand?" Hermione merely looked at the woman and shrugged her shoulders.

The next day's _Quibbler_ headline read **HAPPILY EVER AFTER.**


End file.
